


Oddity

by MoonEnthusiast



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonEnthusiast/pseuds/MoonEnthusiast
Summary: In this world, magic is a normality. It’s a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It’s a part of life, it’s a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn’t wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.
Kudos: 4





	1. RFA Guild

In this world, magic is a normality. It's a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

For easier reading the main character is MC, she will also be called MC throughout the duration of the fic, although her official name will be Mira Caldera (MC for short).

* * *

_In this world, where magic is completely normal, who can wield it? Who excels at it? Who is slightly above average? And who hates it? There are many types of magic, many sub classes where magic exists and can be wielded and, in this world, where it is normal, there are bound to be some obstacles and disagreements...I know that all too well. _

A bustling area of merchants, magic wielders, and guilds, she walks around looking for a guild by the name of RFA. A beginner's guild for those who want to help others. They don't necessarily look for people who can only wield magic but they also look for those who can't use it at all.

Walking down the road, she notices such an array of people, people who catch her eye and people who she knows to avoid.

MC just traveled here from her hometown, left her family for an adventure, searching for a place where magic isn't needed to survive. After searching and searching, she finally found a guild where magic isn't a requirement. It was difficult to come across, every guild she searched for had magic as a requirement. It was needed, wanted, encouraged to be used all the time, but she doesn't agree with that at all; so she looked for a place that would encourage her views.

In this world, there are some who are very talented at using and utilizing magic, there are some who are just learning and are just average at using magic and there are some who are against using it at all in the first place, she is the latter.

"…"

She has magic of course and she's quite good at it, but she refuses to use it, having her own reasons why.

"…"

Walking for what seemed like hours, she finally finds her destination. A guild about 5-6 stories tall, its neutral colors sending a wave of comfort through her, she smiles a bit with expectations. Heading inside she opens the door to dim lighting and little chatter.

The chatter dies down slightly and she looks around a bit, walking towards the admissions desk she notices the guild's common room getting slightly brighter as she walked. The brighter it got, the more she saw. Brick walls and wooden tables. Some are small tables for smaller groups, some are larger for those big celebrations. A brown carpet adorned the floors from the main door all the way to the admissions desk with lights hanging from the ceiling.

There were steps on each side of the room leading up to the second floor, some of which she couldn't really make out without straining her eyes to see it. There were people eating, drinking, and others chatting, giving her the atmosphere of a comfortable comradery.

MC finally makes it to the admissions desk, smiling at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Hello…" she chokes out, clearing her throat, she tries to hide her nervousness

He looked up from his desk work startled a bit "Ah! H-Hello! How may I help you?"

Giggling a bit at his stutters MC straightened up, holding on tightly to her luggage. He made her feel a bit more relaxed.

"I'm here to join the guild." She stated, her ears reddening a bit.

She could feel she was a bit too excited, like she found money on the ground, or when she learned her first spell. It was a bit overwhelming how excited she felt, she wanted to calm down, to calm her racing heart but she just couldn't do it.

_ Breathe, calm down. Inhale, exhale. _

The boy chuckled, his cheeks warming up. "So, you're here to join the guild huh? Can I get your name and identification please?"

Rustling through her bag she passes him a brownish card "Ah, here you go."

While he looks over her card, focusing on his work, she rocks back and forth slightly, not being able to hide her excitement or her nervousness for that matter, she looks around once again.

It is not long before the boy calls out her name "Ok, Mira?"

She snaps back after hearing his voice.

He gets up, smiling in her direction "You can follow me. There are some people you have to meet that will finalize your admission." He goes over to another worker asking her to watch over the admissions desk and help anyone else who comes to the guild in his place for the time being.

"Ok! Um… also.." she stutters out

"Hm?"

She smiled at him, her cheeks reddening "It is fine for you to call me MC. It's a nickname. I would actually prefer that instead, if that is alright with you"

Startled he nods quickly "Ah! That's perfectly fine."

"…"

"Well MC, shall we?" he heads up from the admission desk towards the stairs and she follows not far behind him.

She follows him upstairs all the way to the fourth floor, her legs tired from the steps she fixes her luggage onto her back as she walks through big double doors.

Walking in she's greeted by a room with others in it. It was nice, three couches adorned the room, with two long tables, a big desk and big windows. It was a really nice room but she wondered why it was separate from the others.

"V!" the boy called out

_ V? _

The crew stops what they're doing before looking over towards the voice that called out to their leader.

"Ah! Yoosung? Who do we have here?"

_ White hair? _

"She wants to join the guild" he gestured towards MC

MC looks around and notices some eyes on her and some not.

While looking over the people she saw, one man gets up from behind his desk, walking towards her.

He sticks his hand out "Hello my name is Jihyun, you can call me V. I am the guild leader here, nice to meet you."

MC smiles a bit, shaking his hand. His hands were extremely warm, but they were rough. He looks to be about 25-26, maybe 27. His hair is an odd color, but they match his eyes.

_ How pretty… _

"…"

MC starts to feel a bit weird analyzing him as she was.

She snaps back to reality introducing herself "My name is Mira; you can call me MC"

He chuckles letting go of her hand "So, you want to join our guild?" he asks her

She nods her head answering him back "That's right"

He turns around gesturing to those behind him "Well then, let me introduce you to the others"

* * *

What in the world am I writing lol? Well even though I've written multi chapter fics before, this will be my first long term MM fic so please bear with me for the time being. It might be a little different than what I am used to but let me know your thoughts. I have plans for it, but at the moment I am going to see where this goes and figure it out from there. I'll have the first chapter put up here and see where I'll go afterwards.

This story is based on a prompt. As for the prompt idea, I remember where I got it from but it looks like it was deleted or taken down, I can't find it anymore. If you'd like to know more please let me know.

More information will be available when the next chapter is out.


	2. Introductions

In this world, magic is a normality. It’s a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It’s a part of life, it’s a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn’t wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

* * *

He chuckles letting go of MC’s hand “So, you want to join our guild?” he asks her

She nods her head answering him back “that’s right”

He turns around gesturing to those behind him “Well then, let me introduce you to the others”

“…”

MC peaks over V’s shoulder, scanning over the four people behind him.

Two of them walk over towards her, shooting smiles and grins her way. She won’t lie, she was a bit wary, but she assumes that she must try and get along with them. They were her only way—that she’s aware— of joining this guild.

“Go ahead and introduce yourselves.”

“My name is Zen.” He walked over towards her, reaching for her hand

The boy took MC’s hand, kissing the back of it and gave her a smile. Awkwardly laughing she scanned him over taking notice of the armor and sword on his back.

“Oh this~” He gestured towards his armor, noticing MC’s glances. “I’m in the Fighter class. I’m a guardian, a holy knight to be more specific, holy knight is my subclass.” He looked really confident, his eyes gleaming with an almost definite self-assurance.

MC eyes lights up, her excitement getting the better of her, words don’t form, she can’t structure a complete sentence as the words just aren’t coming to her but her eyes shine, mouth forming into a small smile, she bounces in excitement.

Aside from her family she hasn’t been able to see people of other classes close enough and it showed.

Noticing her excitement Zen gets ready to explain but is quickly and respectfully interrupted by another person.

Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, the brown-haired woman begins to speak, her eyes shining “The fighter class consists of sub-classes, like warriors, soldiers and knights. They are considered one of the most basic classes and boast physical strength and close hand to hand combat.”

“Jaehee~” 

_He’s whining _

“Ah, my apologies, I was quite excited there for a moment, excuse me.” She’s a bit baffled but looks to be smiling a bit

Sighing, Zen continues to speak “Well, she’s not wrong, I am quite talented given my status, but that’s not all, you see—"

Interrupted again, the blonde boy—Yoosung MC believe his name was—begins to speak.

“Zen isn’t just good at close hand to hand combat though, he is also good at handling melee weapons but he lacks range. His armor gives him more defense and power but decreases his speed. He also has supportive abilities when he equips his shield and his able to provide support to allies along with his mounted combat”.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Will you guys let me speak!”

Yoosung smiles scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly “Hehe, sorry.”

“I’m a Guardian, a holy knight, so I am able to provide healing magic and use some light-based spells” leaning onto the hilt of his sword he smirks towards MC. “I do know some prayer spells but I don’t use them very much. Jaehee and Yoosung basically told you just about everything. I can’t really add much to the conversation…” 

Zen hangs his head in disappointment

“Even though it is about myself.” 

Looking at him sadly Jaehee apologizes again

MC glances over towards her, and noticing her..very obvious stares V introduces Jaehee next.

“Jaehee’s in the Magician class, she is a wizard.”

Jaehee moves a bit closer towards MC as she reaches her hand out to introduce herself. 

“I’m Jaehee, it’s nice to meet you…?”

She pauses a bit as she didn’t quite catch MC’s name earlier.

MC sticks her hand out hurriedly, grasping Jaehee’s hand in earnest. “Mira! Uh..no I mean MC, you can call me MC..”

Smiling at her, they shake hands.

Jaehee is a bit wary of this newcomer but not so much so to warrant any suspicious behavior on her part. She’ll do her own research on her later but for now, she needed to get to know her more.

“I’m in the Sapphire Sector”. 

“Sapphire Sector? 

MC was pretty confused. She knew about the Magic Corp, but she didn’t know much about it. Maybe the basics. It was a place where you could learn and control your magic, although they specialize in controlling specific types of magic.

“Yes. There is the Sapphire Sector and the Ruby Sector. Both apart of the Magic Corp, they are sectors in which you can learn magic and learn specific ways to handle your magic. They are of course optional. The Sapphire Sector doesn’t rely on standard spells. We specifically need to see a spell or ability in action to be able to learn and use it”

Shifting her weight on her other foot Jaehee continues to explain her class.

“As a Wizard, I rely on rule magic.” 

“…”

“It means that I need to study and experience the magic to be able to wield it. There are limitations to my magic as I need to prepare in advance which spells to use during a mission or quest. I can use a set number of spells a day then when all used, I can provide support and back up. At a certain level, those in the Sapphire sector can absorb abilities as well”.

MC is awed, she can’t contain her admiration and whispers “…that’s so cool”

“Hm?”

“Ah, I mean...”

“I don’t think it’s necessarily as cool as you think it might be, it’s just a part of what I do.”

Yoosung shakes his head “She’s being modest, Jaehee is actually pretty cool when you see her in action!”

“Yoosung, I would advise you not to give her any high expectations of what I do.”

“…sorry.”

Brightening up Yoosung runs towards MC, waving at her. 

“I’m Yoosung by the way. I run the admissions booth downstairs. I’m a Warlock in the Magician Class. I’m in the Ruby Sector.”

MC asks another question. Her curiosity usually warrants endless questions that she hopes doesn’t get on the receiving persons nerves.

“Is the Ruby Sector different from the Sapphire Sector?”

Yoosung nods “Mmhm, it is. The Ruby Sector studies various types of magic. It also houses rare types of magician classes. Although very powerful in versatility, we’re weak in our lack of focus which varies depending on the subject of focus. We can’t use complex spells but our physical prowess is pretty impressive”.

“As a warlock I can make pacts or contracts with spirits or gods for a limited amount of time; depending on the spirit I made the contract with. With the power obtained from them, I can deal a heavy amount of damage.”

He flexes his muscles.

_He looks so innocent… he doesn’t look like the heavy damage type.. _

Zen laughs at his friend.

“Yoosung is actually pretty dark in nature, according to his class type” 

“According to his class type?” Mc asks cocking her head to the side in confusion

Hurriedly running towards Zen, he covers his mouth

“Don’t tell her anything unnecessary, what if she doesn’t like me afterwards!”

Jaehee continues where Zen left off as she watched Yoosung jab Zen on his side, hurting his hand in the process. “He deals with dark light powered spells. They’re pretty heavily offensive in technique and are actually quite sinister if he wills it.” 

“…”

Yoosung is quiet.

_He gave up _

With his head hanging, he continues to rub his hand.

“Some people call their pacts “deals with the devil”, which makes sense in all honesty”

“Hmm..”

MC hears Seven whisper under his breath amidst the chatter

“Especially considering his cousin..”

_Cousin? _

“Are we almost done with the introductions, we have a quest to go on later V” 

MC looks behind the rest of them, noticing a black haired man among stacks of paper. Those are the first set of words he has spoken since MC stepped in the room.

V laughs awkwardly gesturing towards his friend “This serious man is Jumin”.

“He’s in the Tactician class. He’s also an Illusionist.”

MC not being able to hide her curiosity asks what the tactician class does while glancing in Jumin’s direction.

“They mainly focus on frontline combat. He can command groups as well as use protective magic. He is also able to increase team effectiveness in battle and use summons. He’s one of the members who is able to use two classes at the same time”

MC is baffled by the news.

“Two classes!? I heard that if you use two classes at the same time, something of value must be given up to obtain the capacity to hold all that magic”

“That’s right.” V nods

“For Jumin…”

V pauses, giving Jumin a slight glance and knowingly, almost like he expected the glance from his friend he speaks curtly.

“What I’ve given up is unnecessary information. Especially for someone who isn’t finalized in the guild or authorized to know that much about me personally. I don’t make it a habit of letting strangers know information about me.”

“As you can tell, he’s a pretty cautious fellow. His other class consists of being an Illusionist. Basically, they can cast illusions. The amount and quality of the illusion depends on the caster. Some illusionists have psychic powers but Jumin is without that aspect.”

“Wait…”

MC stops V from talking, racking her brain, a lot of the information was too much all at once, but something did catch her attention.

“You said he was one of the members with two classes..”

“…”

“Who’s the other?”

“Ah, that would be me.” Jihyun raised his hand towards his face, smiling at MC.

MC glanced over at Jihyun, shock written all over her face.

“Really!?”

“Ahaha, I can understand why you would be shocked.” V said chuckling

“V is the head of this place, so I don’t really understand how that could be shocking.”

Jumin continues to speak while writing all over the documents, his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him.

“Well she doesn’t know me all that well, so think about it from her perspective.”

“I am a part of the Magician class. My sub-classes are elementalist and summoner.”

“W-wow.” 

MC is amazed. She would have liked to think that she knew everything there was to know about magic, well at least the basics but, being here, out on her own, she’s realized she’s clueless. 

_I’ve never met a person who has two classes. And now there are two in front of me. _

“Elementalists are able to control one or two elements at a time. Unless you are a nature magician or a druid you can only control one or two elements at a time. I am able to control light and water elements and use corresponding light and water spells to my advantage. Fire and Dark elements are my weakness.”

“…”

“Although summons are optional, I am also a part of the Summoner class as well, although my level is quite low in that aspect.”

“Wait…does that mean you have given up something as well..”

“…”

Jumin looks up from behind his papers, almost is a warning tone he calls out to his friend

“V..”

_? _

“Well it’s not like it’s a secret. She was bound to find out one way or another.”

“Most of my sight from my right eye is gone. I assume all of my sight will be gone eventually, although I don’t know when it could happen. Healing magic works for the time being, albeit only temporarily.”

“But…if you’re level is low in the Summoner class, and summons are already an optional aspect in the elementalist class then why..?”

He laughs a little awkwardly “I have my reasons..”

He smiles at MC. Unbeknownst to her it is a smile that hides his worries and his fears but also hides his secrets, secrets that the rest of them know but she does not.

MC looks over to him worriedly, but dismiss it as it being none of her business.

Getting onto eye level with her, a boy loudly introduces himself “Hiya! I’m Seven.”

“Seven?”

Yoosung stands next to Seven, gesturing towards him

“It’s a nickname don’t worry about it.”

_I can’t really say that this one’s weird, his hair color and eye color are a bit uncommon but nothing out of the ordinary here. I mean V’s hair and eye color are mint colored, and Zen has silver hair and red eyes so who’s to say what is weird and not. _

Zen leans against a couch, removing his armor in the process

“Seven is a sorcerer in the Magician class.”

“Sorcerers are people born with magical abilities. They don’t necessarily need to study magic and can use it more frequently during battle. Commonly their magical ability manifests during adolescence.”

Seven swings his arm around Yoosung’s shoulder giving him a thumbs up 

“Great job Yoosung!”

“Although there is a limit, there are some defense and offense magic that I can use. Although I specialize in stealth missions, I’m pretty good at tactics, strategizing and intel as well which is why I sometimes help Jumin and V out with documents and unauthorized information.”

Zen speaks up 

“Speaking of which, Seven is a part of the Obsidian Sector” 

“Isn’t their only two sectors in the magic Corp?” MC asks, her face looking towards V

“Yes, there is.”

“The Obsidian Sector isn’t an official part of the Magic Corp, it is a separate sector. It’s basically a secret sector that no one but a select few know about, unless you’re a part of the sector or connected with those in it.”

MC nods staring at Seven “Ah, that makes sense.”

Seven sticks his hand out towards MC “Yup! It’s nice to meet you~”

“Now that introductions are over…” V starts

“MC, we’ve told you about us, what about you?” Yoosung asks removing Seven arms from around him

_Huh? _

“Here, have a seat.”

MC sits down on one of the couches, next to Yoosung and Zen, V grabs a chair and sits in it next to one of the couches, Jumin, Jaehee and Seven sit on the couch opposite of the others and stare at her.

MC starts off awkwardly, kinda afraid of the questions they might ask her

“Uh…well…I came here because I thought that this guild didn’t really care if someone had magic abilities or not..”

V leans forward “Ah, it’s not that you need to have magical abilities. But there is an admissions quest you need to go on, and it could require you to use magic.”

MC fixes the luggage onto her backpack, shifting in her seat a bit

She looks at them before glancing down at her hands “That would be a problem. I don’t agree with using magic, especially in order to survive in day to day life. If it is a quest that I can pass with just my physical abilities alone I would greatly appreciate it if you could allow me to do so.”

“Hm...well it isn’t a problem. We just wanted to know exactly what powers you have; it was more like personal curiosity than anything else. It wasn’t to pry or anything.” V sat back in his chair, trying to reassure MC

“We do have a right to know though, you’re the one who wants to join our guild, isn’t that right?”

“Jumin”

Jaehee nods in agreement “He has a point…”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to force yourself.”

MC sighs a bit…making a swift decision, she decides to tell them what her magic class is.

“…”

“I am a necromancer”

“…!”

MC notices that there all expectedly shocked save for a few

They’re all pretty startled but it isn’t that uncommon, especially in a guild, although in this particular guild there are few to none necromancers.

“You mean..”

To be honest, she was afraid of their reaction, maybe they would deny her admission or judge her for it, but if being honest could help her, she would be as honest as her conscience would allow 

“Yeah, exactly what you all are thinking. I am able to wield the power of the dead.”

Jaehee shifts in her seat, glancing towards V and Jumin

“Necromancers don’t just wield power of the dead, their able to control blood and death energy.” 

“…”

Yoosung bounces his legs up and down “I’ve seen necromancers in action before. They can control hordes of the undead and utilize curses. They can use abilities to sap away strength, they’re in some of the most well known Black Mage classes.”

“Yoosung!”

Noticing MC’s disturbed face, V reprimands Yoosung.

Finally noticing MC’s face Yoosung bites his lip apologizing “Ah! I’m s-sorry MC, I didn’t—"

MC laughs awkwardly assuring him that it didn’t bother her “No, no it’s fine. It was only right that I told you. In order to allow me to join the guild, it is the least I could say regarding information about myself..in addition to that, it is not like it isn’t on my identification card...”

Yoosung pauses

“Wait..what!?”

Zen glances over towards MC “It’s on your card…?”

Nodding “Yeah on the back of it..”

“Crap!”

Jaehee pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Yoosung…”

“I forgot to check it…”

“Are you serious?” Seven asks in amazement, laughing at his friend.

MC’s pretty confused so she leans towards V “Is there something wrong?”

“No, it isn’t that, it’s just that… this happens all the time, it’s a normal thing around here, don’t worry about it.” V says smiling awkwardly

MC glances over to Zen plucking Yoosung’s forehead and Jaehee shakes her head in disappointment. Seven’s laughing while holding his stomach as Yoosung hangs his head in embarrassment.

Rubbing his forehead where it was forming a small red spot, he glared at Zen with tears in his eyes.

“Is..Is there a reason that you don’t agree with magic?”

Shaking her head.

“Well it’s not like I disagree with magic itself, or others using magic. I just don’t want to use magic myself; it isn’t a good memory of mine, I don’t like the nature of my magic and I rather not rely on it at all”

“…”

“There is a reason, but I rather not say. I’m not necessarily fond of talking about it.”

“…”

Jumin straightens up

“That’s enough of that..”

“V, we have a quest to do soon. I suggest Zen and Seven take her for her admissions quest, Jaehee and Yoosung can look after the guild.”

V nods “That’s right, we should prepare.”

“Ah, I do have a question…”

?

“Why is this guild called the RFA? What doesn’t it stand for?”

“…”

_The atmosphere changed? _

_Why?_

* * *

… How was it? Good, bad. Let me know…or actually. As respectfully as you can, tell me your thoughts.

If you’d like to know where I got my information on the different classes and sub classes go here:

<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FantasyCharacterClasses>


	3. RFA and Rika

In this world, magic is a normality. It’s a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It’s a part of life, it’s a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn’t wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

* * *

V nods “That’s right, we should prepare.”

“Ah, I do have a question…”

?

“Why is this guild called the RFA? What doesn’t it stand for?”

“…”

_ The atmosphere changed? _

_ Why? _

“…”

Jumin straightens his back, crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers “You sure want to know a lot of things for someone who doesn’t share much about herself, albeit I assume telling us about your magic class was a big step for you”

“…”

“It isn’t a secret though Jumin.” V says glancing in his direction

“She at least should have done her research before coming to join this guild.”

“Jumin, you can’t expect her to thoroughly research a guild or organization as you would.”

“You can’t be too careful though, not to mention, like I stated earlier, she didn’t want to share her magic abilities, nor the reasons for her abstaining from using them in combat or otherwise, yet we are required to share information about ourselves and this guild to her.”

Jaehee glances MC’s way. “I also agree somewhat”

“You’re right, I apologize. I didn’t know it was a secret.”

“It isn’t though.. Jaehee and Illusion boy are a bit cautious when it comes to things like this, so please understand.” Zen pats MC’s back

“They’re not wrong though..” MC says glancing in their direction

V stands up, heading over towards and looking out the big windows behind his desk “RFA stands for Rika’s Fine Arts for Magic and Enchantment.

“It’s a long name, right? We shortened it to make it easier.”

“Rika’s Fine Arts?” MC looked around, saying the names she remembered over in her head.

“Wait… is there someone else I should be introduced to? There is no Rika here..at least not that I know of..”

Everyone tensed up again. MC is starting to feel as though every time she opens her mouth she has said something she shouldn’t have.

MC noticed the glances towards V, Jumin and Yoosung. Seven looked awfully worried and anxious as well.

Jumin gets up from his seat on the couch and sits at the table he was at beforehand, continuing his paperwork

“Rika is no longer among us. We’ve opted on changing the name of our guild but V won’t allow it.”

“We have every reason to change it, especially after what she’s done.” Yoosung whispers

?

_ What she’s done? _

“She was V’s beloved.”

!

“As well as Yoosung’s cousin”.

Shocked, MC glances back and forth towards V and Yoosung. Trying to take in all the information at once.

Jaehee stares at MC, internally debating on whether or not she agrees about telling her about Rika and decides that is essential

“If we truly think about it, she’ll need to know about Rika and that boy in order to take precaution towards them” 

_ That boy? Precaution? Hold on, wait a minute, what in the world is happening. _

“MC? That is what you’d like to be called correct.”

“Ah, yes sir?”

“Jumin is fine.” 

“Yes..”

“I’d advise you to keep comments and conversation about Rika to a minimum, we don’t necessarily find comfort in discussing her among ourselves but since you are new, I will look past that.” 

“To give you information on Rika and the company that she takes along with her, Rika is in the Summoner class as a conjurer. They are pretty high level with being able to freely support two types of magic at will. Conjurers are able to use supporter magic but they have weaker abilities. Conjurers can also have pacts and contracts with multiple entities at once. Usually in a Summoner class, depending on your sub class, you can make pacts with at least 2-3 spirits at once and that’s a very generous amount. For example, Yoosung can make contracts with spirits but only for a limited amount of time, and it can be 1-2 at most”. 

“What makes a conjurer so feared is that they can handle more than that. Their magic capacity is able to withstand more than the normal amount so she can handle contracts with multiple all at once. Rika herself has 5 spirits she can control..”

“5!?” 

MC’s outburst startled Zen before he turned away from her, trying to calm down

“They are all demons as well. We do have information on three of her spirits but the level and magic capabilities of her other two demons are unknown. Yoosung’s dark aspects comes from her influence as well. When they were younger he spent most of his time with her so it’s to be expected.”

Glancing at Yoosung MC could see the anger on his face, but it was a sad anger, a disappointed anger.

“She’s a traitor.”

“…”

Silence permitted the air, an almost stale suffocating silence. 

“Like I stated before, she has five demons. There are two of the same class, they are mid level demons, going by the names of black angel and dark devil respectfully. Both of which can use dark spells and support magic. The third demon is a high level. He’s considered a god in retrospect; he’s called the raven king and he’s able to use dark spells as well as fire and ice magic. We don’t know how she was able to obtain a contract with a demon of that caliber but the fact is that she has it under her control. And with that information we can at least assume that the other two demons are mid level or higher.

“…”

Jumin gestures towards Seven

“Seven, would you like to tell her about the other person, or shall I?”

_ Seven? Why would.. _

“The other person in Rika’s company is Seven’s younger twin brother.”

..!

MC honestly doesn’t know what she should be more shocked about, Seven having a younger brother, Seven being a twin, or the fact that someone like Seven’s brother is with someone like this Rika person.

“Rika has brainwashed my brother and has taken him under her wing. Although I am determined to get him back, I can’t do so at the moment.”

“His name is Saeran, and he is in two classes.”

“2!?”

_ Another one with two classes? _

As Jaehee moves down a bit, Seven crosses his leg, explaining more about his brother magic.

“He’s a Nature Magician in the Magician class and a Dark Knight in the Fighter Class. I was able to get the information by infiltrating the Magenta guild with another person at one point. He was able to obtain 2 classes by sacrificing his mental state during a “cleansing ceremony”. His mental state was split into two separate beings which is why he is able to freely control two classes at the same time. Unlike V and Jumin who control two classes at one time, he’s able to control both at the same time since essentially, it’s one class per person.

“Wait, he’s only one person?” 

Seven looks down sadly

“That’s right, one person, two personalities. Although he goes by the name Ray now…”

“Ray controls the Nature Magician and Saeran controls the Dark Knight.” 

“Nature Magicians control the natural world and the things that inhabit it. Basically, they can control and take in forms of elements, animals and plants.”

“Dark Knights are blackguards or death knights in hindsight. They can utilize the power of darkness and have necromantic qualities. They are also able to use dark and black magic and do more damage to light-based enemies.” 

“…”

Seven gives me a look, letting me know in advance

“Rika runs an anti-guild by the name of Mint Eye. She’s very dangerous and in the slight chance that you do run into her, do not engage, you must leave the area immediately. Especially if you won’t use your magic, you’ll never be able to take her on without it.”

“…”

Jumin interrupts the silence, warning me

“Anyways, don’t mention Rika. Yoosung is very sensitive in regards to her and quite frankly even though we aren’t fond to admitting it, so are we.”

I nod reluctantly “I..understand..”

“Although any information regarding Rika or her guilds whereabouts that you happen to come across let V, Seven or myself know immediately. It would be greatly appreciated.”

“Understood”

“Ok V, we really must be going now, we’ve wasted about 30 minutes going over introductions and unnecessary information, we’re running late.”

“Alright Jumin, let’s get going.”

MC watches them pack up. Noticing a cane in V’s hand.

V walks over towards the others, putting a hand on Yoosung’s shoulder and nodding towards Jaehee

“Yoosung, Jaehee, watch over the guild, as for any additional admissions for the day, take down their information and have them come back in 2 days time.”

“Yes sir”

“Zen and Seven I want you to help pick out a quest for MC and look over her admissions test. Whether she passes or not is up to her. Although finalization is up to V.”

“We’ll be back.”

MC watched them walk past her, staring in their direction.

V whispered to MC “Good luck” catching up to Jumin holding the door for him, he smiled one more time waving at the rest of the members

“Thank you very much.” MC yelled after him she then looked over at the four left in front of her giving them a small smile.

“Well we all should get to work. Let’s go.”

“Right behind you Jaehee! See you later MC!” Yoosung waved at her, shooting her a toothy grin before leaving

Seven gestured in MC’s direction helping her with any luggage she bought with her

“Ok, you ready?”

MC was nervous, although she didn’t know what exactly this admissions quest was, she wasn’t confident she could do well “I don’t quite know yet.”

Zen with his armor back on laid a hand on her head “Don’t worry, we got you!”

“Right now, we need to head down to the quest board, there you can get all types of quests, it’s the usual for guilds like this. The difficulty level depends on the number of stars it has, ranging from 1 star being pretty easy to 5 stars being pretty difficult. There are black star quests but you won’t have to worry about those for the time being.”

Zen glancing at MC asks her something he’s been wondering for quite some time “What level are you?”

“Ah, I’m level 15.”

“Oh, you’re pretty mid ranged. That’s good. How about your magic level?” 

“It’s level 35.”

Zen glances towards the ceiling “Hmm.. that’s pretty good, considering the fact that you don’t use it at all”

MC nods, looking at her feet and noticing the small details of the third floor “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“Well I’m level 35 and my magic level is 59. One more level and I’ll be able to handle 3 star quests. Although I’m not too fond of messing up my face in battle.” 

Zen gestures towards his face, winking at MC causing Seven to laugh at him

“Pfft! He’s a pretty big narcissist, I would ignore him at this point.”

Zen snaps back into reality, giving Seven a glare

“Hey, don’t be rude. I am just very confident in my physical appearance.”

Seven scoffs. “So am I and you don’t see me showing it off every 15 minutes to some random girl on the road..” 

“…fair enough.” 

Putting his hand above his head Seven gestures towards himself “I’m level 30, magic level 47.”

MC whistles, impressed by the close range of his levels.

“Oh! Your initial level and magical level are pretty close.”

Smiling widely, Seven gives MC a thumbs up

“Yeah I tend to keep them close in order to pay attention to my identification qualities.”

Zen scoffs "…show off!" 

"You’re one to talk" Seven retorts back, glaring at Zen

Seven sticks his tongue out at Zen while walking hurriedly ahead of them, silently initiating a speed walking race between the two of them.

"…"

MC watches in amusement as the two bicker , Zen’s armor slowing him down, but not by much.

“We’re here!” 

MC stares at the green board littered with paper quests.

"…"

Seven and Zen smirk in MC’s direction.

Crossing his arms, he leans towards MC

“So, which one will you pick?”

* * *

I'm sure many of you have already played the game, but I would suggest that if you have not played the game to play it. Completing V and Ray's routes with V's after ending would also be a good suggestion. I wonder, does Rika and Ray’s magic abilities fit them? What about the others? Let me know :) 


End file.
